


There’s a place in my heart, in my home

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things aren’t going to get better.</p><p>(written for the spn_springfling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s a place in my heart, in my home

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thankyou to [pod7et](www.pod7et.tumblr.com) for the beta!

“Brother? Are you…” Castiel fought to find the words. Human speech was so limiting. To ask someone who had been tortured if they were _ok_ or _well_ …

Unhappily, he didn’t have time to search for the words. “Go away, Cassie.”

“But Gabriel-“ His words were stopped by a pillow to the face. 

“ _Go away, Castiel_.”

Silently sighing, he bowed his head, and backed out of the room. His brother didn’t move. Gently he closed the door, only to come face to face with Dean. 

“Well?”

Frowning, Castiel attempted to move Dean towards the kitchen. 

“Cas, how is he?”

Turning on his heel, he strode towards the kitchen. Dean was hot on his heels the whole way. 

“He’s lost his grace, he’s not deaf, Dean. I’d like to have this conversation somewhere where he can’t hear.”

Ignoring Dean, he filled the kettle. 

Dean, however, practically vibrated with impatience. “Spill, Cas.”

Clenching his jaw, Castiel turned to face him. “What do you want me to say, Dean? That Metatron has managed to destroy the essence of an _archangel_? That the Gabriel you knew, is no more? He is less than… he is _human_?”

The words were wrenched from him, and Dean held his palms up in supplication. 

“We… I…” He took a deep breath. “I’m worried about him too, Cas. And yeah, if that is how things are I want to know.”

“You don’t understand! He’s not an archangel anymore, he can’t help you-”

“That doesn’t’ change anything!” Dean yelled back, but what the fuck was with these angels? “It’s great you got your grace back, Cas, but that is _not_ why you are here, and it sure as fuck isn’t why Gabriel is here either.”

Castiel’s jaw dropped. Dean waited to see if any words were forthcoming, and when they weren’t turned on his heel and stalked out. 

“Dean! Wait! Don’t you dare-”

Seconds later he was at Gabriel’s door, firm fist knocking. Ignoring the _I said leave me alone, Cas!_ he barrelled right in. 

The former archangel was a pathetic lump under the covers. Not that Dean blamed him. He’d hidden himself away for far less. Closing the door behind him, Dean leaned against it and took a deep breath.

“Gabe-”

The sheet was flung back, and red rimmed eyes met his. Gabriel’s face was a snarl, his words angry shots. “Cassie told you huh? And now that you know I’m worthless, a _human_ ,” he spat the word, “You’re here to throw me out too. It’s what you do, isn’t it? When your supernatural servants can’t come through.” He laughed bitterly. “Well come on, Dean-o. Do your worst. It’s not more than I deserve.”

Though his words were defiant, his body shook, and his voice wavered. Dean’s broke in response. 

“I’ll give you what you deserve, Gabe.”

Chest heaving as he fought not to react, Gabriel closed his eyes waiting for Dean’s sentence. Shaking his head, Dean kicked off his shoes lowering himself onto the bed. Gabriel’s eyes flew open. 

“What? What are you-”

Wrapping strong arms around the smaller man, Dean pulled them both down. His heart broke as Gabriel pushed at him – he was weak, so weak – but Dean somehow managed to kick the sheet up, and releasing one arm quickly pulled it over them. 

“Dean?”

Letting his head drop, he breathed in the scent of Gabriel: angry, scared, and alone. 

“You don’t have to be alone, Gabriel.”

“What? You’re gonna break your rule about supernatural creatures for me?”

“Yeah. I am. I’m-“ _ashamed I didn’t do this for Cas_ , he thought. Now was not the time to have that conversation. Now was about the broken angel, former archangel and god, in his arms. “I’m not letting you think you don’t have a place here. We’re family.”

“You don’t-“

“I _do_.” For a moment Dean squeezed harder, before releasing his hold slightly. “You, me, Sammy, and Cas. We’re a team. We’re family. And I don’t care that you don’t have…” God, could Dean say anything right? Clearing his throat, he restarted. 

“Sammy and I? We’re going to destroy Metatron because he hurt you. But you don’t need power to be here. You can just fuck up the human way.” 

As Gabriel’s shoulders shook, Dean congratulated himself on making the man laugh, before his eyes widened with horror: the former archangel sobbed in his arms. Dean’s own eyes teared up in sympathy, as he held Gabriel as close as he could. He wasn’t letting his family down again.


End file.
